Kidnapping: The Only Catalyst for True Love
by trumpetgurl92
Summary: Shenanigans, Hilariousness, Ridiculousness, Sexy-times, Not so Sexy-times, Lemons, Limes, Mangoes, Awkwardness, Action, Adventure, BAMFs, Tea-time, and most importantly…KIDNAPPING!  Warning: Katara does not get kidnapped  Post-War fic. Zutara


**So this is my first Zutara fic and I'm soooo excited! I am a very silly person so many-a-tomfoolery will occur in this fic. I loosely based this entire story on a series of deviantart masterpieces by Darkkenjie, and it will include VERY crude humor and dark themes. This is probably not the story for those under 16. Well, without further ado...**

**Kidnapping: The Only Catalyst for True Love**

***Creepy whisper* I own nothing...**

* * *

><p>Katara walked under the deck of the rebel Fire Nation ship. Luckily she had not run into any of the crew. She started to run toward the door where she could sense the familiar blood flow. Two guards were outside of the door were suddenly frozen to the ceiling and Katara picked up the keys that fell.<p>

She opened the door and looked around the dark room. Katara heard a voice and smirked.

"It's about damn time you guys got here. I've been in this hellhole for three days!"

"We were busy trying to figure out who drugged you!"

"Did you figure it out?"

"No. The servant tried to killed himself saying something like 'Samurais die with honor!' I didn't really mean to laugh when he couldn't go through with it, but I did. Zuko looked at me like I was crazy and I told him that he had to admit that it was a little funny that he pussied out after he poked himself with the sword and it drew only a drop of blood. Then he told me that I hang out with you too much."

"As proud as I am that you have finally started to take pleasure in other people's pain and misery, could you please release me from these chains!"

"Oh sorry. None of these keys work. I could probably…"

The chained girl smirked and focused her chi and produced lightning. The restraints on her hands melted and she used her lightning infused hand to break the chains around her neck. All of her effort was beginning to be too much so she used her breath of fire to release the excess energy.

Katara watched, with a little annoyance, as her friend released herself from her confines so easily and said, "If you could do that why didn't you escape three days ago?"

"Because I wanted to see what the appeal was to you every time you get captured. This must be a personal preference thing, because I do not like the whole get captured bit. Have you told Zuzu that you like bondage yet or are you waiting until after the wedding to drop that tid-bit of knowledge?" the previously chained girl said with a smirk.

Katara blushed furiously and proceeded to exit the room. "Shut up Azula."

"Hahahaha But I was only telling the truth. Or is it that you don't want anyone to know you're a complete pervert."

"I'm leaving."

"Wait! No! I could only get half of the chains to break!"

"Are you sure that you just don't like bondage?"

"Ok, ok I take it back you're not a pervert. Just come over here and work with your magic water already!"

"Glad you see it my way."

Katara used the water from the air to freeze the remainder of the chains and they broke after Azula pulled on them hard enough. Azula said something under her breath after she was free.

"What was that?" Katara said with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing. I just said…Pervert!" At that, Azula ran out of the door with a very annoyed Katara tailing her pretty closely.

"Get back here you!"

Azula turned the corner and ran into five guards. They all fell down. Katara saw them as they fell and she leapt over the pile humans and after she landed she saw the position they were in and laughed.

Azula said, "What?"

"Really look at how you landed! And you call me a pervert."

Azula froze and looked down to see that she was straddling one of the guards and he had his hands all on her cleavage. Her face turned as red as a tomato and she immediately jumped off of the guard.

She was about to blast him with fire when a huge gust of wind went past her and knocked all of the guards down again. Azula turned around to see Aang with his glider.

"When did you get back from the Air Temple Aang? We tried to contact you about this but Hawky came back with the same message."

"Oh, Teo and I got carried away with flying and such. I found out yesterday about a sketchy group of men with a fire nation girl from the nobility as a hostage, so I came as quickly as I could. But now is not the time for talking we need to get out of here!"

Katara and Azula nodded and followed him to the deck. All the while Katara thought 'He said he was going to the Western Air Temple, but he was with Teo and he lives in the Northern Temple.' She brushed the thought off to him telling them the wrong temple in the first place.

Katara gloved her hands, one with water and on with ice, as they ran down the hallway. A group of Fire nation soldiers came running toward them and Katara was about to hit them with her water when a flash of blue fire went passed her head narrowly missing her face.

"Hey! That could have hit me!"

"Sorry." Azula said half-heartedly.

"Hurry up you two! Appa can't hold out much longer."

They both quickened their pace and reached the deck where they saw Appa being restrained by some of the soldiers.

Aang bent a gust of wind at them and the soldiers went flying into the ocean.

The trio quickly hopped on Appa and flew away.

"Well that was close."

"Yeah. Tell me about it. Can you heal my wrists? I forgot how bad chains felt."

"I told you I was sorry a million times! It's always 'Katara is such a pervert' or 'Katara chained me down years ago' with you! Never 'How has your day been' or 'We should go get something to eat somewhere' GAH!" Katara yanked Azula's hand and started to heal it.

Azula yanked her hand back and said, "Oh. I didn't know you felt that way. I'm sorry. How was your day Katara? Because I spent mine chained to something and reliving the time that you chained me to the ground when I was crazy! I bet you practiced that on Zuko, there is no way that was your first time binding someone to something. You know what they say 'practice makes perfect' you pervert!"

"Ugh! Fine. I'm such a pervert I wanted to chain you down so I could run my hands and my tongue all over you. I wanted to pin you down, rip your clothes off, and have you again and again until you screamed my name! Are you happy now!"

"Hahahahaha. Nope but that was pretty convincing. Wait you didn't mean any of that did you? Because that was sort of messed up."

"Of course I didn't mean that. That was just the worst thing I could think of." Katara said as she started to giggle.

"Really, I could think of much worse."

"I'm sure you could. Here let me finish healing that for you."

They both realized that Aang was still in their presence at the same time. They looked over at the monk, who unfortunately zoned out after Katara's rant. They both screech "Aang!" at the same time, blushed and looked away.

Only when he looked down at his pants did Aang realize that he was visited by the Boner Fairy.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol! So that was the first chapter. I have no idea of how goodbad this was. Please leave me feedback. I need to know if its good enough to keep going. I do have more extremely awkward situations/kickass fight scenes/just funny moments planned though. **

**Oh and this chapter was mused (I don't know if muse can be a verb) from this photo:**

**darkkenjie deviantart com/art/Azula-Im-free-129315236**

**Press this button Please!**

V


End file.
